Trolls M2
Imagine:M2.png Holla! Io es un molecula de aqua. :en: Hallo! I am a water molecule. :no: Hei! Jeg er et vannmolekyl. :pt: Olá! Eu sou uma molécula de água. :ra: Holla! Io soi una molecula de aqua. :sv: Hej! Jag är en vattenmolekyl. :le: Hola! Io es un molekule de akue. Io consiste de un atomo de oxygeno e duo atomos de hydrogeno. :en: I consist of an atom of oxygen and two atoms of hydrogen. :no: Jeg består av et atom av oksygen og to atomer av hydrogen. :pt: Eu consisto de um átomo de oxigênio e dois átomos de hidrogênio. :ra: Io consisteo de un atomo de oxygeno et duos atomos de hydrogeno. :sv: Jag består av en atom syre och två atomer av väte. :le: Io konsiste de un atome de oxigen e du atomes de hidrogen. Io ha un structura con mi cargas positive e negative localisate como un electromagneto. :en: I have a structure with my positive and negative charges located like an electromagnet. :no: Jeg har en struktur med min positive og negative ladning lokalisert som en elektromagnet. :pt: Tenho uma estrutura com minhas cargas positiva e negativa localizadas como (em) um eletroímã. :ra: Habeo una structura con mis cargas positiva et negativa localizatas como (in) un electromagneto. :sv: Jag har en struktur med min positiva och negativa laddning lokaliserade som en elektromagnet. :le: Io ha un strukture kon mi karges positive e negative lokalisate komo in un elektromagnete. Assi io ha un campo electromagnetic e pote interferer con altere campos e cargas. :en: Thus I have an electromagnetic field and may interfere with other fields and charges. :no: Slik har jeg et elektromagnetisk felt og kan interferere med andre felt og ladninger. :pt: Desta maneira eu tenho um campo eletromagnético e posso interferir con outros campos e cargas. :ra: Assi io habeo un campo electromagnetico et poteo interferer con alteros campos et cargas. :sv: Sålunda har jag ett elektromagnetiskt fält och kan interferera med andra fält och laddningar. :le: Asi io ha un kampe elektromagnetik e pote interferer kon altere kampes e karges. Io es un atomo de oxygeno. Io ha un duple carga negative. :en: I am an atom of oxygen. I have a double negative charge. :no: Jeg er et oksygen atom. Jeg har en dobbel negativ ladning. :pt: Eu sou um átomo de oxigênio. Tenho dupla carga negativa. :ra: Io soi un atomo de oxygeno. Io habeo dupla carga negativa. :sv: Jag är en syreatom (oxygen). Jag har dubbel negativ laddning. :le: Io es un atome de oxigen. Io ha duple karge negative. Ambe mi amicos, le duo atomos de hydrogeno, ha un carga positive. :en: Both my friends, the two atoms of hydrogen, have a positive charge. :no: Begge vennene mine, de to hydrogen atomene, har en positiv ladning. :pt: Cada um de meus amigos, os dois átomos de hidrogênio, tem uma carga positiva. :ra: Cata uno de mis amicos, los duos atomos de hydrogeno, habe una carga positiva. :le: Kata un de mi amikes, le du atomes de hidrogen, ha un karge positive. Nos son (es) duo atomos de hydrogeno. :en: We are two hydrogen atoms. :no: Vi er to hydrogen atomer. :pt: Nós somos dois átomos de hidrogênio. :ra: Nos somos duos atomos de hydrogeno. :sv: Vi är två väteatomer (hydrogen). :le: Nos son du atomes de hidrogen. Nos e nostre amico, le atomo de oxygeno, combina a formar un molecula de aqua. :en: We and our friend, the oxygen atom, combine in forming a molecule of water. :no: Vi og vennen vår, oksygen atomet, går sammen om å danne et vann molekyl. :pt: Nós e nosso amigo, o átomo de oxigênio, nos combinamos formando uma molécula de água. :ra: Nos et nostro amico, le atomo de oxygeno, nos combinamos formando una molecula de aqua. :sv: Vi och vår vän, syreatomen, slår oss ihop och bildar en vattenmolekyl. :le: Nos e nostre amike, le atome de oxigen, nos kombina in formar un molekule de akue. Nostre position causa un polarisation, e dunque nos ha un campo electromagnetic. :en: Our position causes a polarisation, and thus we have an electromagnetic field. :no: Vår posisjon forårsaker en polarisering, og slik har vi et elektromagnetisk felt. :pt: Nossa posição causa uma polarização, de maneira que nós temos um campo eletromagnético. :ra: Nostra position causa una polarization, de maniera que nos habemos un campo electromagnetico. :sv: Vår position orsakar en polarisering, och därav har vi ett elektromekaniskt fält. :le: Nostre posicion kausa un polarisacion, de maniere ke nos ha un kampe elektromagnetik. Assi aqua ha qualitates special. :en: Thus water has special qualities. :no: Derfor har vann spesielle egenskaper. :pt: Por essa razão a água tem propriedades especiais. :ra: Ista est la ration pro la qual la aqua habe qualitates speciales. :sv: Därför har vatten speciella egenskaper. :le: Iste es le ration pro le kual le akue ha kualitates special.